


As Dawn Approaches

by loveandsqualor



Series: The New York Follies [3]
Category: Birdman (2014), Motherless Brooklyn (2019)
Genre: M/M, Sleep Paralysis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandsqualor/pseuds/loveandsqualor
Relationships: Lionel Essrog/Mike Shiner
Series: The New York Follies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853323
Kudos: 2





	As Dawn Approaches

人们总竭尽所能地挣脱他们生来便被施以的重力，那冥冥而庄严，谁人都不可违抗的重力。它将波浪翻滚的怒吼湮没，将伊卡洛斯从天穹夺走，将麦克夏纳压在他那曾经覆满了由于夹子应对不力而旁逸斜出的弗里尔剧本书页的床上。麦克醒了，他应该要看到熟悉的床头白色原木柜上一抹微光，那是从落地窗前遮光窗帘蜿蜒的褶皱处漏出来的。证明又一个玫瑰色的黎明已随表针的弹响亦步亦趋地接近他，诱惑他开始享受这寻而往复，不容拒绝的良辰。

他做不到，他发现自己无法睁开眼睛。这个无法完成指令的身体让他感到一丝古怪的恐惧和陌生。莱昂内尔不在他身边，因为他的后脖子附近没有往常那种鼻腔呼吸的细小声响。他再次努力抬起眼皮，光明终于短暂地来临了，他看到莱昂内尔长长的西装裤仍然搭在沙发扶手上，只有大概半秒就又跌入了黑暗。他料想莱昂内尔也不会不和他打招呼就离开，留他和剧院经理不依不饶打来的电话度过接下来的十多个小时，他不担心那个。等他起来，他可以不带手机同时在街上活得很好，纽约对他来说与其他城市无异，他从没在纽约感到他人常说的风尘仆仆和忧心忡忡，一点也不会。这当然不是说他在炫耀自己的出身，尽管他经常无意识地这样做。只要拿上一支烟，纽约对他来说就像任何人久居的其他地方一样：当你厌倦它时，它就用具身的乡愁将你囿于忧郁和慰藉之间的某一个点。而当你自认为熟识它，它又会用扑面袭来的苦痛将你推向理智的外围，推向一团没有温度的黑色的火焰。麦克试着移动身体，没能奏效。现在他能做的只有张开眼睛。他的侧脸从未如此触感清晰地挨着这个被天然织物包裹的枕头，不痛也不痒。

麦克不能说自己不喜欢现在的生活。作为一个眼界开阔、有点恼人的知识分子，他在这相当满足。那些该拜访的历史名城他都有盖了章的行李牌和票据。他去过中国西南部的村镇，甚至还去过日本，一个处处是公园和便利店招牌的小岛。他在被条条框框束缚的旧日都城里待过十四天，只为了几座博物馆和几座庭院，而不为了微风里嵯峨竹叶与夏虫的和鸣，也不为了温凉夜晚河畔边少男少女的笑谈。其实如果他尝试，某条街的拐角甚至有家品味颇佳的爵士乐手资料馆。但在麦克的世界里那些东西都太浅表，易于失去也易于获得——年历翻上十二页也不会改变，但也无人会特意谈及——因而太过生活。于是他选择回到这，因为在这他能专心干点什么别的事儿。

他只是不确定自己喜不喜欢莱昂内尔唐突地改变他的生活，或者说至少在尝试改变。麦克的床能放下两个人，但就快要放不下莱昂内尔和他一整套只做不说的生活哲学了。莱昂内尔像个女油画家一样在没人住的公寓里养猫，还比她们养得好，他知道灰喜鹊与黄嘴喜鹊的翅膀颜色如何不一样。而麦克，麦克当然知道二三十年代密西西比河的波浪是巧克力色的，但谁会在乎？数百年后那条河水曾经的颜色是什么没有人会在乎。他总是试着把这些捅给莱昂内尔，后来他干脆不争辩了，至少莱昂内尔在床上也是一样地尽职尽责。

熟悉的脚步声徐徐接近门口，在看到莱昂内尔走进来之前他再次闭上了眼睛，并猜想那不成逻辑的一小串惊叫已经预备在莱昂内尔嘴边。麦克发现自己渐渐不在乎这些琐事了，就像他不在乎莱斯利更换耳环的颜色，不同的是莱斯利从不试着改变他的生活。莱斯利想让他适应她的生活，他做不到，于是她把他昂贵的电动牙刷扔到楼梯井里，继续在百老汇独自维持她飘摇的自尊。莱昂内尔把盘子放下，他另一只手可能正拿着那瓶十几美元的枫糖浆，因为麦克闻到了甜味。

两倍重力般的虚空压在肩膀和背上，麦克现在倒是可以眨眼了，他很想知道自己除了头脑以外的地方，比如泪腺以及心脏是否还在确实地发挥作用。

早上好，他吻他的头发，你想喝点儿什么？

这些他妈的琐碎至极的温存，麦克想，黎明正在杀死他。


End file.
